How I Met Your Father
by farawisa
Summary: Sean Renard has never seen one of his family members facing an irate Grimm when they came to visit, but there is always a first time. And why is his favourite detective suddenly calling him Uncle Renard? slash, Nick/Monroe Oneshot!


This was written originally for a prompt by the amazing sheneya over on grimm-kink on dreamwidth. I hope you guys like it.

. o 0 o .

Eddie Monroe was the first person that had the dubious pleasure of meeting Ryan Renard when he set foot into Portland for the first time in twenty years. Until then, Eddie had not been superstitious, thinking that Friday the thirteenth had any bad meaning. However, that belief had been shattered when he opened the door that morning, Friday the 13th, thinking his lover, who had only left a few minutes earlier, had forgotten something. What he came face to face with was not Nick, but a man that he had never seen before, even if he seemed somehow familiar, a man that was easily taller than him. This was unsettling to say the least, because with his 6'4'' he was in no way short.

Eddie took a deep breath and was instantly even more on alert. The man practically reeked royalty. Another sniff and he felt the floor fall away from under him. The man was related to Nick and quite closely at that. Now finally, after months of wondering what that smell was that Monroe had been able to detect under the strong scent of the air shortly before a huge thunderstorm, he was finally able to put a name to it. Nick was part Wesen Royalty.

Then the man opened his mouth and Monroe felt his world twist dangerously.

"What are your intentions towards my son?"

. o 0 o .

For Nick it all started with a call from his boyfriend around ten in the morning. He had been at the station for about two hours and it was a slow day, with no new cases and only paperwork and his partner for company.

"Yeah?" he answered his phone when he saw that it was Eddie calling.

"Nick?" the other man asked and already in that one word, Nick could hear that something was horribly wrong with his lover. "Nick thank god you answered your phone. Where are you?"

"I'm at the station," Nick frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Stay at the station, please Nick, promise me?" Eddie pleaded and Nick's frown deepened. Eddie sounded desperate.

"Okay, I do my best, but I can't promise and you know that. I could get called on a case," Nick said.

"Then at least promise me that you won't go anywhere alone. Take Hank with you."

"I promise, but you need to tell me what brought this on."

"There was a guy here, Nick," Eddie said, "he said he was your father and he asked me my intentions towards you and he threatened me should I ever hurt you. You said your father didn't want to have anything to do with you."

Nick's eyes had gone wide at what his partner said and then they narrowed dangerously. Hank watched on as cold fury overcame the normally calm and collected man that had been his friend for years now. He had never seen Nick like that.

"That bastard. He has no right to do any of this. It was right that you called me; I'll take care of this. Did he tell you where he wanted to go?" Nick was halfway out of his chair, when his gaze fell onto the very man he and Monroe had been talking about. His eyes narrowed even further and the cold rage radiating off the Girmm had all the Wesen in the precinct frozen to the spot, a few weaker ones even shuffled back and quietly tried to vanish in the shadows with squeaks of fear. None of them had ever seen their resident Grimm so mad.

Nick shut off his phone abruptly and let it fall onto his desk before he made his way over to his father. The man had a wide smile on his face and his arms opened in invitation for a hug. It was like the bastard thought he had any right to show up here after leaving twenty years ago, as if he thought he had done nothing wrong.

As soon as Nick was in reaching distance, he punched his father with all his might, making the man stumble back.

"Leave," Nick said, his voice colder than ice. "Leave now, while you still can."

. o 0 o .

For Sean Renard it all started when he felt the uneasiness of the Wesen that worked for him just outside the door to his office. Then he felt something else, cold rage and for a moment he couldn't pinpoint who it was coming from until he was able to identify his Grimm as the source of the hate he sensed.

He immediately stood and made his way over to the door and out of his office. By the time he reached the door, the hate had increased a hundredfold, but there were other feelings that slowly became clear as well. Disappointment. Abandonment. Loneliness. Grief.

Sean saw his brother the same moment Nick saw him as well, but Ryan's eyes were solely fixed onto his detective. Sean frowned. Did the two know each other? How? He saw how Nick dropped the phone on which he had been talking onto his desk and then marched over to Ryan. What happened then, Sean wasn't really able to put into words or even comprehend. Why had Nick just punched his brother? Sure the other man was a prick sometimes, but not so much that it would warrant this treatment.

Also while it was by now normal to Sean that his family came to check up on him, this was a situation unprecedented. First of all had Ryan Renard not set foot into the northwest of the US in about twenty years, as far as Sean knew, and secondly until now not one of his family members had found themselves face to face with an highly irate Grimm.

"Leave," he heard Nick say, his voice colder than ice. "Leave now, while you still can. And stay away from me and my friends or you won't get off this lightly."

"Detective Burkhardt," Sean made his presence known, "may I ask why you are threatening my brother?"

Nick spun around to face him, eyes narrowed, before he spun around again and decked his brother with another punch that clearly broke the older man's nose.

"You bastard," Nick said, because now he knew that he had at least one other living relative in Portland.

"Detective-" Sean started, clearly surprised, because Nick had never before reacted in any way other than level-headed.

"No," Nick hissed, "you don't get to talk, _Uncle Renard_."

The title was hissed with so much venom that Sean recoiled as if Nick had swung at him as well. And why was Nick calling him uncle all of a sudden?

By now Sean was standing next to his brother, gently checking the older man's nose. It really was broken. However, his confusion at the title must have shown on his face, because Nick only laughed hollowly.

"He didn't tell you then?" the younger man asked. "Figures. It's not like he wanted me in the first place. I am his mistake even if he pretended twelve years that he loved me."

"I do love you," Ryan said and by now they had the attention of the whole precinct.

"Well you obviously didn't love me enough to even come by after your wife murdered my mother. You have no right to come here and act like nothing happened twenty years ago. You have no right to go and ask Eddie for his intentions towards me. You threw that right away twenty years ago when you put yourself and your loveless marriage above my mother and I. I needed you then, where were you when I needed you and why are you here now, because I most certainly don't need you now," Nick said and Ryan looked taken aback as if that wasn't the reaction he had expected. "So I suggest you leave now, before I break more than just your nose."

"Lianna wouldn't kill anyone," Ryan said and Sean couldn't believe that his brother could be this blind for a woman he didn't even like two days out of three. Then he realized something else. Nick was his brother's son. His brother had abandoned him and sentenced him to live with Marie Kessler. He abruptly let go of his brother as if he had been burned.

"Lianna would do everything to keep her position," Sean said emotionlessly. "Just like you it seems. Nick, let's go to my office. Ryan, I don't want to ever see you again here in Portland. You will leave Nick and his partner alone."

Ryan frowned at his brother. "Don't you think this is a bit harsh, Sean? I'm sure Nick and I can work things out."

He threw a winning smile at his son, but Nick only looked at him blankly.

"I don't think so, _father_," Nick said, mockingly. "You were the one that left me with Marie Kessler, knowing full well what she thought of you and everyone like you. You left me with her after your family and your wife murdered hers. You left me with her even though you knew what my heritage is and could have been. I could have come into my mother's inheritance when I was twelve fucking years old. If that doesn't tell that you don't care about me, then I don't know what does. You didn't care then; don't bother pretending to care now."

With that Nick stormed off to the captain's office and slammed the door after him. Ryan looked around the precinct and only saw hostile glares directed at him, and not only from the humans there, but also from the Wesen. It seemed like they all cared for his son and as if he was the bad guy right now. Then he looked to his brother and Sean also glared at him.

"I meant what I said, Ryan. You might be my brother and his father but you sure as hell weren't the one that sat with him whenever he landed in the hospital because of what the kids at school or, more often than not, Marie Kessler did to him. That woman hated your son and you didn't even bother to check on him. You have no idea how hard I tried to get him away from her and have her convicted of the stuff she did, but all this time my hands have been tied, and all because you didn't tell me that Nick's my nephew. I could have gotten him away from her, evidence of her activities or not, had I known that I am his uncle.

"You disgust me, Ryan Renard, you are hereby banned from my lands and you are banned from ever seeing Nick again. You will get the restraining order for him and Monroe in a few days."

With that Sean turned around and marched off towards his office where Nick would be waiting for him while a Kater made his way over to Ryan and steered him out of the precinct.

.o0o.

Sean quietly closed the door behind him and shut the blinds to give them privacy and if he looked at Nick right now, the young man certainly needed it.

"I'm sorry," Sean said as he said as he sat down next to the man he saw as a son and now knew to be his nephew.

"It's not like you knew. He's always been good at leading people on. And I thought he loved me all those years ago," Nick said. "Mum thought he loved her. He always came to visit and he always provided for both of us to some extent. I mean Mum was one of the most independent women I've known, but she was always looking to him for protection I think. I mean it's obvious why now. She was a Grimm and he was a Royal without a claimed area, at least that's what I guess. She hoped that he would leave his wife and claim a Kanton and have her working for him and protect her. What she got was left by him and murdered by his wife within days of each other."

Nick looked up at him and snorted as he saw his surprised face.

"You didn't think that I didn't know what you were, did you?" he asked. "We've been working together for a year now since I came into my inheritance and before that I might not have been able to see you Wesen, but I sure as hell have been able to feel that there was something different about some of the people I've encountered. You and my father felt the same and after you slipped a few months ago, I went looking what you were, and found it. I didn't think however that you and him were related."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you ever tell me his name?" Sean asked. He couldn't understand why Nick hadn't said anything after he had found out.

"What good would it have done?" Nick asked right back. "We're working well together, Marie is dead, has been for a year and I assumed that you were only able to send someone after her because she had killed a creature in your Kanton. When I was still with her she didn't kill. She just used me to train on and I was just an ordinary human to you. I also couldn't say his name or even think about telling you who my biological father is. I don't know why."

Sean's eyes narrowed at that. That sounded awfully familiar. Also the fact that he hadn't been able to tell by smell that Nick was part Royal and family left only one conclusion.

"That … I would say bastard or son of a bitch, but that would be unfair to your grandmother. She would love to meet you by the way," Sean said, only now thinking of his mother and father. "Both your grandparents would love that. They always wanted to have grandchildren and Amélia only found herself a mate a few months ago and they are by far not serious enough to think about children. And you know how successful my love-life is."

"What is it you realised?" Nick asked. "You just realised something."

Sean looked away from his nephew. He didn't want to tell him. It would only break that young man's heart even more. But as Nick looked at him imploringly, he just couldn't lie to him. Nick had been lied to too much in his life.

"He put a spell on you. Well, two actually. One made sure that you would never talk about your father to anyone in a way that would make the other person realise who he is and the other blocked your scent and made it impossible for anyone to link you to him by scent. Even if someone smelled that there was something different about you, they wouldn't have been able to put a finger on it. But I think I realised it subconsciously nevertheless and that's why I kept coming back."

"And I'm thankful for it. I don't think I would be here without you," Nick said quietly.

"Do you want me to call Monroe?" Sean asked after a moment of silence that started to get awkward, because they both knew that Nick was right. The younger man wouldn't be there today had it not been for Renard who had taken an interest in him only a short time after his mother died.

"Please," Nick said and Sean didn't hesitate to call the Blutbad that had become his nephew's mate.

"Hello, Sean Renard here, Nick's boss… no, he didn't get hurt, but he needs you here. Can you come?" There was a moment of silence before Sean continued. "He's in my office right now. Just come on through. I will tell them to expect you."

"Monroe's on his way," Sean said as he came to stand next to Nick. After a moment of consideration, he hauled Nick up and guided him over to the couch where he lowered the younger man down gently, sinking down with him and pulling him close like he had done so many times when Nick had been younger and had been in hospital due to something that had happened with Marie or the kids at school.

They sat there in silence for about fifteen minutes until there was a slight knock on the door and Eddie Monroe entered. The Blutbad made a bee-line to the couch and to his mate. He gathered Nick into his arms, taking him from Renard and Nick immediately burrowed into his lover's chest.

"What happened?" Monroe asked Renard over Nick's head.

"His father came here," Renard said. "A few things came out."

"He really is Nick's father then?" Monroe asked, dumbfounded.

"He is. He is also my older brother," Renard said. "I didn't know that my brother had a child at all and he put a spell on Nick so that nobody would make a connection to him. Nick, it seems, didn't even know that he had any relatives besides Marie Kessler at all.

"I have ordered Ryan to leave my Kanton and never come back. Not after I now know that he is the reason for Nick's childhood since he was twelve."

Monroe ran his hand up and down his mate's back soothingly.

"Thank you," he said and Sean only smiled at him, glad that Nick had finally found someone who loved him like that and would do anything for him.

"Now there's only one thing left," Renard said, the sweet smile still in place. "Hurt my nephew and I promise I will make you beg long before the end."

-THE END-


End file.
